Interference
by nissa090
Summary: Bella's mother never gets married, so Bella never comes to forks. but, what if, she hit her head, and now suddenly, she knows everything about them? Rated M for swearing


**Okay! Welcome to the beginning of the story! I hope you enjoy your read. Bella never came to forks, before, so she is now 18. You may be confused, but I hope I cleared it up by the end. Please feel free to ask questions. Thanks.**

_Alice Cullen_

The day started off normalynormally, and then produced, into an average night. Rosalie and I,I were watching a shopping chanelchannel. Jazz's head was in my lap as I played absentmindedly with his hair. Rosalie was lying on her stomach, on the floor, while Emmett and Carlisle were outside doing, god knows what. Esme was cleaning, and Edward was playing piano, softly, in another room. We were just at the part in the show, where the girl was supposed to introduce to the audience, a cute outfit, when I was suddenly ripped from the comfortable vision in front of me, to a cold wet forest.

_There was a girl, about 18 running through some trees I recognized as ones around our home. I saw the girl break through the last of the greenery as she ran towards our house. She knocked once on the door. Esme answered. _

"_Oh dear!" she said, looking at the shivering, wet and bloody mess of the girl standing in front of her. _

"_Come in" she said, opening the door wider, and ushering the girl into the main entrance. _

"_CARLISLE!" Esme shouted, keeping up human pretenses. _

"_I'm s-sorry fo-or intrud-ding." The girl stuttered through chattering teeth._

"_That's no problem at all. Are you sick? My husbands a doctor, he will look you over." Esme said warmly. Jus then Carlisle walked down stairs. _

"_Oh my." He said surprised. It wasn't everyday that a random girl showed up on our doorstep, bleeding, in the middle of the woods._

"_What's your name sweetheart?" Esme asked. _

"_Bella." She managed to choke out in one word. _

_Just then, Edward came downstairs, wearing a rather confused expression. Esme went to shut the door, which she had forgotten to close, but a few cold breeze's slipped in, ruffling the girls hair. Edward froze, halfway down the stairs. His face went from mildly confused, to complete bloodlust, his eyes turned pitch black, as his mouth contoured into a half snarl. He lunged forward, to fast for Bella to see, and to fast for Carlisle to stop him. Once he reached the girl, he grabbed her by the waist with one hand, pushed her hair off of her neck, with the other, and bit. Esme shrieked, and Carlisle gasped, pulling Edward off the girl. Edward let lose a horrendous growl, spun around, his eyes pitch black with hints of burgundy, and attacked Carlisle. The girl lay dead and bleeding on the floor. _

I shuddered and shook myself out of the awful vision, to see Jazz's worried face.

"What the fuck was that!" Edward shouted, enraged.

"Edward!" Esme shrieked. Jazz leapt up off the sofa, and took a defensive crouch in front of me,

"What's going on in here?" Carlisle said, walking through the doors, followed by Emmett.

"I had a vision. It was of a human girl in the forest. It was raining, she was soaked." I glanced outside to see a light mist. "She found our house, and knocked on the door, Esme answered, and called for Carlisle. The girls name was Bella. Carlisle came downstairs to check the girl over, because she was hurt. A few moments later, Edward came downstairs. Looking confused for some reason or other. Esme had forgotten to shut the door, but before she could do so, a wind blew through. Edward got this horrendous blood thirsty look in his eyes. He attacked the girl and bit her!" I said, my voice raising a few octaves with the last line. "Carlisle pushed him off of the girl, but then, Edward turned on Carlisle and attacked him! I have never in my life seen such a crazed look in someone's eyes!" I said, I was shaking now. Jazz touched my face, calming me down slightly.

"Oh my god!" Esme said, with her hand over her mouth, blinking really fast. Which was her way of crying.

"But why would this happen? I have the best self control aside from Carlisle! I wouldn't attack a human girl!" Edward tried to explain, while shouting.

"Stop shouting! I think she smells really good, plus she was bleeding. I saw everyone doing practically the same thing, just… a lot less violent…" I said trailing of weakly at the end.

"But, she's going to come, no matter what. So I think everyone should leave, apart from Carlisle, and myself. Go stay with the Denali's for a week or two, while we get things settled hear. We will pretend that you guys are going to prepare the new house that we are going to be moving into soon. Okay?" I said.

Jazz and Esme both looked pained, not wanting to leave there mates for two weeks, but reluctantly agreed.

"I want to stay. I want to know why I attacked the girl, and I want to know why I looked so confused coming down the stairs. Because, sure, I could be surprised, but that was beyond surprised." Edward argued.

"Edward you can't. You are going to attack the girl no matter what. Even if you held your breath. You need to leave." I said to him.

"fine." He snarled. I rolled my eyes.

"She is going to come within the next three hours, let's get everyone packed and ready to go."

I packed Jazz's things in under fifteen minutes. And then spent the next hour and a half, curled up in his arms.

It was time for everyone to leave.

I gave a hug to everyone, as did Carlisle, and then went to say goodbye to Jazz.

"I will miss you." He whispered in my ear.

"Me to." I sighed.

"I love you Alice, Goodbye." He said, looking pained.

I mouthed him a simple I love you. And then they were gone. I sighed and turned to Carlisle.

"Now what?" He asked.

"She's going to come within the next hour. She will be bleeding, and it looks like she smells good. So I think I'm going to go for a quick hunt." I suggested.

"I will join you." He said.

And we were off.

**Okay everyone. That was a shorter chapter, but I was just introducing everyone, and setting the plot. Constructive criticism welcome. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please notify me if there are any spelling errors. Once again. Thanks. Happy new years! **


End file.
